Network equipment, as well as other types communication equipment, may require time synchronization that may be associated with a particular protocol, e.g., PTP (Precision Time Protocol). In some systems, a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver, or a network time grandmaster/master may be utilized to produce an electrical clock signal that can be connected to the equipment in what may be referred to as master mode. Increasingly, the clock signal is delivered over a network in what is known as slave mode. When operating in slave mode it is desirable to provide an electrical clock output to verify the system's synchronization. Network vendors may provide two electrical co-axial ports on network equipment where one serves as a clock input, and the other as a clock output. However, as vendors continually look to add more features and reduce the footprint of the equipment, some vendors may provide only one port that can be utilized for time synchronization. In addition, some equipment may only accept a single type of the many types of synchronization signals available. Synchronizing network equipment without consideration of these variables is a challenge by itself. For customers, verifying and providing network synchronization is a substantial factor in designing clock domain hierarchies and the ability to perform the synchronization is complicated by the differences or variations between equipment vendors. It is within the above context that the present embodiments arise.